


Serveur Discord

by House_of_the_Lion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Discord - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_the_Lion/pseuds/House_of_the_Lion
Summary: Un lien vers un serveur Discord pour les auteurs ou les lecteurs de Fanfiction Game of Thrones.





	Serveur Discord

Hey !

Je viens tout juste de lancer un serveur Discord français / anglais.

Que vous soyez auteur ou tout simplement lecteur, n'hésitez surtout pas à venir nous rejoindre, pour mettre en avant vos écrits ou partager vos conférences! Plus sur sera, plus ce sera sympa :) (sur ne mange personne, promis)

<https://discord.gg/q2Ajfr8b>


End file.
